


A Cumbersome Thought

by Grabriolliwrites



Series: Sakura Needs New Friends [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Drabble, Haruno Sakura-centric, I'm Sorry, Other, POV Haruno Sakura, Sad, Sad Haruno Sakura, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grabriolliwrites/pseuds/Grabriolliwrites
Summary: God, when did I become so… despondent?A Cumbersome thought.





	A Cumbersome Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm just really depressed atm and I needed to vent it. But I have almost no one I feel comfortable venting to right now so I just started writing. Sorry if it depresses anyone tbh please don't read if you think it will. I don't want that on my conscious.
> 
> I'm gonna go take my meds, watch supernatural, and sleep ✌✌✌
> 
> -gabriel

Sakura was used to it.

Sasuke and Naruto this, Sasuke and Naruto that. Two, the duo, she was always the _plus one._ Never apart of the actual group, just an afterthought.

She was the second choice.

Always.

When she'd made friends with the two in middle school, she'd found that they were _the best_ to be around, ever. But… she was the third wheel.

Sasuke and Naruto were a bicycle, that could never become a tricycle. But apparently road well with other bikes. They became friends with another group, one Sakura didn't fit. She tried her best, but it was never her crowd. It was always awkward held conversations but they _tried._ That was kinda the point, just the effort was seen.

So she did as she could to be included, often forcing her way into group projects by being sure to be the first one seen. Fighting to be around her best friends.

_They called her best friend too but why did it feel like she fought for the title day in and day out?_

Sakura was depressed. She told them, and they made her get help. Naruto giving her that sad smile and Sasuke his stoic sadness. Because no one should say they don't see senior year being a possibility. _No one._

She was getting better. Numbing, but _better._ She wasn't as kind as she used to be, as understanding. She got agitated at the tiniest thing. But she wasn't _sad._ She didn't constantly think about the fact that she was _an afterthought. Always and forever._

No, she just watched as Sasuke and Naruto used each other for support, a building brick. As they used Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Sai for the title _best friend._

_Which apparently she was as well, but why did it feel as though they hated her?_

She craved attention, some kind of physical contact. _Please, just someone give me a fucking hug and never stop._

It was weird for her _friends_ to hug her but others they were fine with? Others they embraced with open arms? Why was life this unfair. _Why was she cursed?_

For Sasuke to say he hated hugs, only to hug everyone _but her._

 

* * *

 

She tugged on short locks of pink hair, curling deeper into her blanket. It was a Friday, and she'd spent the whole day trying to ignore her misery. Trying to ignore the pit in her stomach she knew was there because of loneliness.

She knew she probably shouldn't have mixed medications, but it wasn't the first time. The melatonin and Prozac was doing its job. At least the part that was supposed to make her _tired._

_She just wanted to sleep, and stay asleep. If not permanently for a very long time._


End file.
